Love Amateur  It's my first story
by theanimemangafreak16
Summary: Minami Yano doesn't really understand anything about love until she suddenly gets kidnapped while walking home with one of her best friends Kei Yatoru. She's been thinking that he likes her but never was serious about it until?  Not about specific anime.


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Hi I'm Minami Yano. I'm 16 and I'm a second year in Natsuo High. Lately, my best friend Kei Yatoru has been acting weird. He blushes every time we catch each others glances. I think he might like me but in my case, I don't really know anything about love. Anyways, it's the last day of school before summer break, and it's also last period. I'm hoping Kei and I could go to the beach together or something. Of course we'll go with some friends, Mitsuki Yamada and Kentaro Yaro, they're dating at the moment. All four of us were inseparable since the first year of high school because we sit next to each other during our classes.

"Psst, Mitsuki." I whisper. "What?" she answers quickly. "Do you and Kentaro want to go to the beach on Sunday with Kei-Chan and me?" I ask softly. "Sure!" she answers quickly. Kentaro looks at me quickly and gives me thumbs up for a yes. "Okay! This Sunday it is!" I whisper to them excitedly. Ding Dong Ding Dong! "Oh! Have a great summer guys!" our teacher Mr. Naidu calls back at us as we exit the door.

"Kei-Chan!" I yell. "W-what?" he answers. "Come on Kei! Let's go! Hurry up!" I call back at him. "Look, your girlfriend is calling you." Yuki Takuji whispers to him. "Sh-shut up!" he screams as he punches Yuki on his head. "Come on Kei! You're too slow!" I scream as I pull on his hand. "Okay! Okay! I'm coming." He says as he starts to blush. We rush quickly to our shoe lockers and get our outdoor shoes and head outside.

"Uwahh, it's so hot." I say. "Yeah, it's really hot." Kei agrees. "Come on Kei-Chan! Let's go home!" I say happily. Luckily, Kei-Chan lives close by so we can walk home together. "Okay I'm coming!" he says screaming slightly.

We started walking home and I walked a little bit ahead of Kei-Chan. I was eager to go home. Suddenly, I was pulled into an alley. "Minami! Where are you?" Kei screamed. My mouth was being covered so I couldn't talk. Then I bit whoever was holding me and I screamed "Over here!" "Ow! How dare you!" a man's voice yelled. Kei quickly found me. Then I fainted right after seeing Kei punch the guy that was holding me. Luckily, he takes karate and is a black belt in it.

I heard a voice, weeping, desperate, and anxious all at once "Minami! Minami! Wake up! Please…" The voice wept in sorrow. I soon started to recognize the voice. It was Kei."Kei-Chan? W-what happened?" I managed to say. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that he was looking at me with such tender and teary dark brown eyes that made me blush intensely and made my heart throb like crazy.

"You were almost kidnapped... Thank god your okay…" he said as he hugged me. I started to blush hard. 'What is this feeling? Why does my chest ache?' I thought. Still, I hugged him back, and then I started to cry.

We stood up and continued walking home. This time, we were standing side by side and holding hands. "Are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Kei asked anxiously. I blushed even harder, if that's even possible. "I-I'm fine... Don't worry..." I responded softly. "If you say so then, I have to believe you." He said anxiously.

We were close by my house, but I didn't want to let go of his hand. 'Please let this time last longer.' I thought. I wondered why I was thinking that. My heart started to throb and it was beating louder and louder. I was surprised that Kei couldn't hear it. Just then, at that precise moment, I realized that what I was feeling had to be love. As I realized that, I suddenly knew that if I told him my feelings for him, it would be like a new beginning for us.

Chapter 2: Unveil My Feelings

I stared carefully at Kei. His flushed cheeks, silky black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and his long eyelashes, I wanted to keep those features of him safe in my heart. I know now that I truly love him because my heart won't stop throbbing and my cheeks turned red and hot.

We were right in front of my house. I felt the need to hug him and give him a small kiss on the cheek but, I thought 'My heart won't be able to bear with that.' Instead, I gave him a hug and tightly squeezed his shirt in my hands hoping he won't let go. As I hugged him, I felt my heartbeat growing faster and faster so I let go of his grasp slowly hoping that he didn't feel my intensly beating heart.

I saw his face. It was red and hot, he was blushing, hard. I didn't want him to go but, my mom called me in. "Minami, is that you? Come in! It's getting late." She yelled. "Okay Mom! Just a second!" I responded. "See you Sunday at 3:00 P.M in front of the station." I told him excitedly. "Yeah, see you there." He responded calmly. I gave him a small hug and ran to the front door. Before I walked in, I saw his facial expression, he was still blushing but he smiled tenderly. His red face and smile made me blush. That facial expression was only for me too see, and I knew it. I waved to him and mouthed the words "Be safe." He nodded showing me he understood.

As I was coming into my house, I turned back to see if he was still there. He was walking away. I stood there watching him walk. He turned back. I blushed 'Oh no! He caught me staring!' I thought as I started to blush. He waved goodbye to me and I managed to wave back. He started walking again. I smiled as he was walking. 'He's so cute!' I thought as I entered my house and went to my room.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday. I chose to wear my new outfit that I just bought and my new pink, white and blue polka-dotted spaghetti strap bikini. As I was changing, I checked the time. 2:15 P.M. it read. 'I better get going. After all, the sooner I get there, the less time it takes for me to see Kei-Chan' I thought while smiling and blushing. "I'm leaving! Bye Mom!" I shouted as I exited the door.

As soon as I arrived to the station, Kei-Chan was there. I started to smile as I started running towards him. "Kei-Chan, Mitsuki-Chan, Kentaro-Kun! Did you guys wait too long?" I said still running towards Kei. "You're going to trip Minami! Stop running!" Kei yelled desperately. "It's okay! I'm not going to fall!" I yelled back. He was right, I tripped. Not only did I trip, but my lips fell on Kei's lips!

We stayed in that position in shock for a moment then I quickly stood up. I felt my heart beat faster and louder and then my cheeks quickly turned hot as put my hand over my mouth and mumbled the words, "F-first kiss…" Kei stood up and started blushing while saying "S-see! I-I told you that you were going to f-fall!" he said trying to ease up the tension. Although, secretly I wanted to kiss him again.

"Ha ha, I'm so clumsy!" I said giggling. "Okay, let's go!" Kentaro said impatiently. We got on the train and we finally arrived after a few stops. "Finally! We're here!" Mitsuki and I squealed. "It's so beautiful…" I said in awe. "Yeah... it sure is..." Kei said also in awe. "Let's go find a spot." Kentaro said. "Okay!" We all agreed.

We all set our belongings under some shade then Mitsuki and Kentaro headed off quickly in the water. I stayed under the shade. I was still thinking of my first kiss as I covered my mouth, and then I started to blush. I saw Kei heading into the water so I headed in too.

"Kyaah!" I screamed. Kei rushed over, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Please d-don't come near!" I yelped. "Why? What's wrong?" Kei said anxiously. "M-my b-bikini top disappeared!" I said in embarrassment. Kei looked down at my breasts and started blushing. He looked away then got a nosebleed. "I-I'll help look for it!" he said. "O-okay." I said in embarrassment.

After a short while, he found it. "Ah! Could this be it?" he asked. "Y-yeah." I said still embarrassed. He approached me looking away and handed the bikini top to me. I had a hard time tying it. "U-um… Kei-Chan?" I asked blushing. "Y-yea?" he responded. "Um… C-can you help me tie this?" I said still blushing with embarrassment. "O-okay…" he said while blushing. He approached me and tied the knot for me.

We were getting hungry so we got out of the water. We couldn't find Mitsuki or Kentaro so we had to eat alone. We went to a small food court and ordered some hamburgers and sodas then sat by a few huge rocks. When we finished eating, we through our trash away and returned to the huge rocks. We started to talk about school and annoying teachers and so until a thought came across my mind. 'Confession, I should confess. The mood is right.' I thought. I looked carefully at Kei and smiled. Then it turned silent. 'Perfect!' I thought. 'I'll break the silence with my confession!'

"Um, Kei?" I whispered softly. "What is it?" he said while looking at me with those tender brown eyes from before. "C-can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" he responded smoothly. "Well you see…" I said anxiously. "I-I l-love you Kei… P-please go out with me." I said softly but with anxiety. He looked at me and we both blushed hard. He gave me a soft hug and put his head on my shoulder and said, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that… I'm really happy!" I started to blush as I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear "Kiss me…" He lifted his head and started to blush even harder. He looked at me carefully and then he gave me a passionate kiss.

We both blushed as we looked into each other's eyes. Then he smiled and whispered in my ear the words "I Love you. Ever since I met you, I fell madly in love with you. I always have been in love with you and I always will be…" He kissed me again. I felt like I was the happiest girl on earth that day, and I probably was. 'Finally my feelings are unveiled and connected to the person I love the most. I hope it'll stays forever this way.' I thought as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Chapter 3: Two Hearts Combined

Soon, Mitsuki and Kentaro found us. I was still half asleep. "Hmm… What's this I see? Are you guys finally dating?" Mitsuki teased. I looked back and saw that Mitsuki had a happy expression on her face. "Y-yeah…" I said as Kei and I started to blush. Kentaro smiled and said "Finally, Kei would never stop talking about you. You know?" Kei blushed. "Really?" I asked impatiently. "Yeah… He never stops thinking about you." Kentaro continued. I looked into Kei's dark brown eyes and I gave him a hug and a kiss. "I couldn't stop thinking of you either. You were always on my head and I didn't know why. After I saw your tender and desperate eyes when I almost got kidnapped, I realized that that feeling was love, and that I love you." I said with teary eyes, "After that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I accidentally fell on your lips, I was running towards you. On Saturday I was so excited to go on a trip with you. I couldn't help but think, 'What should I wear? What is he going to wear? Will I look cute enough?' I never thought that our day at the beach would end up with us dating." I continued as a tear rolled down my cheek, "I-I'm really glad. I love you Kei-Chan." I gave him a tight hug as more tears rolled down my cheeks. 'Is this real? If this is a dream, then, don't wake me up, don't wake me up.' I whispered in my thoughts. I felt like at that moment, our hearts joined together and became one.

I looked at Kei's face. He was entirely red. He was blushing so hard. Seeing his face that red also made me blush. I was still crying, out of joy. Kei moved his hand towards my face, he wiped my tears away and gave me a soft kiss. "Don't cry Minami... I love you and you're the person I value the most now… I Promise that we'll always be together okay?" He said softly with those tender eyes again. "Okay…" I said as I hugged him tight.

"Aw! So cute!" Mitsuki said in awe. "Let's go love birds. It's getting late, let's go home." Kentaro said smoothly teasing us. "Okay…" I replied. Then, Kei stood up, took my hand, and slowly lifted me up of the sand. I clenched his hand tight. 'Is this really happening?' I thought. I walked farther behind Kei, I started to feel sick. My hand slowly slipped out of his hand. Kei looked back at me. I saw his surprised face. Then, I felt myself falling and suddenly, I fainted.

I felt hot all over. A fever I suppose. Still, my eyes wouldn't open. I felt weak and useless. A voice was calling me, a voice I recognized. It was Kei's voice. "Minami wake up! She has a high fever its 99.9." I heard him say. His voice started to fade. Then it came back again, except, more calmly and no other voices were surrounding his voice. "I'm sorry… You got a cold because of me… I love you… I really do…" he said calmly seemingly angry at himself.

He touched my hair. He smoothly passed his fingers down and in between it. I felt his hand reach my cheek. Then, he kissed me. That simple kiss seemed to take all the pain away, but it made me even hotter. I felt a tear drop on my face. "Please stay safe… I love you Minami…" Kei whispered sadly in my ear. I quickly fell asleep. I couldn't see Kei's face so I dreamt of it.

"K-Kei…" I said in my sleep. "K-Kei…" I repeated. "I love you Kei… Don't leave me…" I said still sleeping. Soon after that, I woke up to the sight of Kei on the side of my bed, sleeping. 'He looks so cute! I want to kiss him...' I thought. First, I took a picture of him with my cell phone and saved it as my phone's background. 'How handsome.' I thought as I looked at Kei's sleeping face. I leaned in closer. Then, as I started to blush, I kissed him.

I pulled my lips away from his. Then suddenly, when my lips were away from his, he woke up and blushed hard. "Mi-Minami..." he said shyly, "K-Kiss me again." Kei said as he blushed even more. "O-Okay…" I said nervously. I slowly leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him once more. As I kissed him, I felt his face get hot and I also felt him smile tenderly.

As I stopped, I looked at his face, as well as his smile. He had tender and caring eyes locked upon me. My eyes locked onto his gaze and I gave him a shy look as he hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "You were calling my name in your sleep. You said 'Kei… Kei… I love you Kei… Don't leave me…" He continued, "Do you love me that much?" he said still blushing. "Y-yes… I love you more than anyone." I answered him shyly. He lowered his head onto mine and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Minami… I won't ever leave you and I hope that you don't leave me either…" He said softly as he kissed my head.


End file.
